I'm Confuzzled
by Amarioko
Summary: •Kagome•Miroku• "Miroku-sama?" she questioned, "Are you feeling well?" She asked, walking closer.He looked at her confused, how did she learn his name? "Miroku-sama...," She said again.


**_I'm confuzzled..._**

_**Disclaimer- I Do not Own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_

_**Amarioko: Kay, You wanted another Miroku/Kagome? Well here it is! -giggles madly.- **_

_**Chapter I**_

Kagome pouted, Looking at the evil Kimono and armor her mother and Grandfather wished for her to wear. Glaring at it she cautiously walked up to it, Perhaps afraid it might come alive and try to devour her. Tch, Yeah right. She was a normal girl...She didn't need to be wearing this Miko crap! Kagome squealed in frustration, She's a 16 year old _' hottie' _ Is what she hears from her friends. She had Raven-black hair, Blue-silver eye's, Crimson pouty lips and a even tan...She was a little curvy, Still growing. Her hair was straight and passed her butt. She had long slightly muscled legs, From running all the time, Mostly from chasing around her perverted friend who loved to caress... She grinned at the thought of her friend, Miroku. He was a _' Monk ' _ Kagome snorted when she had heard that, He was such a pervert he would never pass the pure test. Kagome ran a brush through her midnight strands of silk. She left her room, Frowning as he mom smiled brightly, Complimenting how she looked just like Midoriko her ancestor...And Blah blah blah. Kagome narrowed her eye's and stuck out her lip, crossin her arms, She did what she did best, She pouted. Something she knew Miroku couldn't resist. Kagome almost bust out laughing when she saw Miroku, Clad in monk robes with a staff! His hair up in it's original rat-tail. His earrings in his ears. He looked at her with his violet eye's looking at her odd miko robes.

She wore a white Hoari and black hakama pants, Leather armor adorned with spikes covered the silk material of her Hoari, Two swords sit strapped at her waist, She wore sandals and some white ankle socks but wasn't shone for the Hakama's were wide and flared out, Covering her sandals, Her hair held in a high pony-tail. Her mother completed her outfit with a quiver of arrows and a finely crafted old bow. Kagome felt like making her self look slightly better by Applying some silver eyeshadow and some cherry lip-gloss.

She grinned at him and he merely smiled politely. " Miroku-sama, You look...Good." She said, Trying hard not to bust out laughing.

" Hai, Kagome-sama, You look lovely aswell." He stated, looking her up and down. Kagome narrowed her Blue-silver eye's. " I don't know how I ever befriended you." She muttered. He grinned, Slowly walking up to her and curling his arm around her slim waist. " Because you wub me." He purred, Knowing she knew he was joking. But that didn't stop Kagome from blushing. " You hentai.." She purred back, Patting his butt.

She quickly ran off, Leaving a stunned miroku behind. _' My dreams have come true!' _he cheered in his mind, But quickly came back down to earth, Kagome was gone and he could faintly detect giggling. He smiled. _' Such a tease she is.'_ He thought, Sighing dreamily. Then he took off after her, His bestfriend and only female friend, to his despair. Kagome grinned as she heard footsteps pass her hiding place.

" Kagooooome," Miroku called. Kagome snickered, Making Miroku pause, But she quickly covered her mouth and miroku passed by.

Kagome sighed,About to stand, Creaaak When she heard cracking from the well she sat on... She looked down, If she were to stand the wood sealing the well would crack and she would fall. She would either break something...Or _gulp _Die... _Creeeeaaaak_. There it was again, As the wood cracked... " MIROKU-SAMA!" She shouted, Falling into the dark abyss... Oblivious to the Light that engulfed her frail form that currently looked like a deadly miko...

* * *

Miroku swore he could hear someone calling his name... He walked back towards the forbidden well house... He opened the door, Nothing.

He sighed, " Kagooooome." He called again, Searching around, Leaving the door wide open. He frowned, _' Where is she?' _He qeustioned himself.

* * *

Kagome groaned. " Ohhh, My head." She whimpered, Trying to block out the rays of sunlight that shone through her closed Eyelids...Wait...

Sunlight? Her eye's snapped open, There above her...Was not the dark roof of the well house. Blue skies...No sounds of cars or Conversation...

Kagome sat up, She whimpered once again when her head throbbed harder. She looked around, She seemed to be...In the well. she quickly looked around to find something to climb up with, Her Unique eye's quickly found a green vine that clung to the wall and over the edge of the well.

Kagome slipped her legs over the lip of the well, Looking around she gasped. " It...It's gone! All of it! No streets, No houses...Nothing but blue skies and green grash followed up by a lush fricken forest!" Kagome gasped, Eye's wide with fright. " Where the hell am I !" She squealed out fearfully. She looked around, Taking a few steps...She didn't see a single soul. Her eye;s darted around the quiet clearing like a scared animal.

Birds chirped cheerfully and Squirrels frolicked, Collection acorns. Kagome didn't take notice of the cheerful atmosphere, She was scared to death. Kagome felt light-headed, She heard a swish of fabric and a jingle, quickly turning she saw who she was only wishing to see moments before...

_" Miko-sama?" A male voice whispered as she stared... "I haven't seen someone as elegant as you walk through these forests before." He stated, Smiling charmingly at her. Most girls would have melted, But kagome simply raised an eyebrow..._

_" Miroku-sama?" She questioned. " Are you feeling well?" She asked, Walking closer. He looked at her confused, How did she learn his name? Kagome looked him up and down, He looked exactly the same...Purple and black robes, Golden staff, Earings, Everything!_

_What was wrong with him! " Miroku-sama...," she said again, " Where are we?" she asked. " Oh..., Inuyasha forest." he stated, _

_Kagome's eye's went wide... Inuyasha forest was no more...H-how could they be here?...Unless... Kagome looked up at the Miroku-look-a-like. " M-miroku..." She murmered, All went black. She didn't feel the strong arm circle her waist as she neared the ground, Nor did she hear him sigh and say what a beauty she was. _


End file.
